Fossil Fighters:Zack's story
by Heroheart
Summary: Vivisaur Island welcomes it's new fighter, Zack. He dreams of becoming the best, like his father was and with his T-rex,Tyrano nothing will stop his dream! this goes through the fossil fighter story in Zack's perception
1. A boy's ambition

The sea was shining bright blue, in a way never seen before. It was as if the sea was calling you towards the destination you were going, almost like it was verbally speaking to you. In the distance there was a boat, it's destination was towards the ever famous Vivosaur island. The captain on the boat quickly looked back at that one passenger in his boat. The passenger was a boy, about the age of thirteen, he had burning red hair, a strange looking hat that showed his spiky hair at the top, regular summer clothes, and he was holding something wrapped in a cloth.

"So you're heading to Vivosaur Island, eh? Well what do you plan to do there?" said the hearty captain. The boy stood up and with fierce determination in his heart he said

"I'm going to be a master fighter and also go all over the island for cool and strange fossils! I'll have fun doing it and getting there too!" the captain looked back at him again and chuckled in admiration for his spirit.

"Ha, I see and what's your name future master fighter?" The boy looked back at the captain and said

"My name is Zack Archer and I'm going to be the best Master fighter" and the two discussed this happily, all the way to Vivosaur island, where this Novice fighter would be in for the adventure of a life time.


	2. Excitement, the weird Doc Diggins

As soon as the boat made it to Vivisaur Island Zack thanked the captain and rushed off to explore the square (even ignoring the clerk who was going to greet him…..harsh.).

"Alright finally I can be a Fossil fighter, like dad was!" Zack screamed with excitement he than spotted the Hotel up ahead and ran straight for it. He burst right in and went straight up to the counter.

"One room please!" he said with so much excitement that he was almost talking too fast.

"Uh…yes very good sir and your name?" asked the Manager. (I'm amazed he could understand all that.)

"Zack Archer, sir" Zack replied

"Very well, one mister Archer and you will be staying in room 2B. Here is your keys sir" Said the manager handing him the keys.

"Thanks." Said Zack and he rushed for the boat, but before he could leave the manager yelled

"Wait, where are you running off to?"

"To a dig site of coarse, why?" asked Zack the manager then explained that all new fossil fighters should meet Professor Diggins first, so Zack decided to go to the fossil center before going to the dig site. Inside he met a very confused looking man running around the lobby, so Zack walked up to him to see what was wrong. "Uh, is something wrong mister?" then man looked at him and began to respond frantically.

"Yes there is something wrong! The worst part is that I can't remember what it was!" Zack felt a sweat drop go down his head like, in most anime as the frantic man continued to run in various circles.

"Well I'm the new fighter so I'm just here to get myself started. My name's Zack Archer" and as Zack said his last name the man paused and looked at him.

"Archer? Archer you say?" asked the man.

"Yeah, my last name is Archer, why?" the man quickly ran up to him jumping for joy as if he met a long lost brother.

"Oh joyous of days, the legendary John Archer has a son and he's has decided to become a fossil fighter!" Zack became puzzled, he wondered how this man knew his father…..then again his father was a famous fossil fighter and was even champion for a good number of consecutive years, so it was actually no surprise. "Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Dr. Diggins and I knew your father when he was starting out."

"Oh really that's great! That means I'm reviving my first vivisaur!" Zack said with excitement, so the two went to the revival center and began to discuss the vivisaur they were going to use first. "My Dad had this in his room all the time but he never revived it, he said that I need to have faith in this fossil" said Zack as he began to pull out the object wrapped in clothe from earlier. It was none other then a T-rex head fossil.

"Amazing, but just what I'd expect from the great John Archer! Let's revive it!" replied the excited doctor ad the put the head into the machine and began to revive the mighty T-rex.


	3. Birth of Tyrano

The fossil reviving process was very simple for Zack. He took to the cleaning process like a cat to milk and very quickly done as well, the fossil was perfectly cleaned. Finally the part of the revival process that was amazing to watch arrived, the rebirth of the T-rex. It was just as amazing as Zack imagined it, as the fossil went inside of the revival machine a flash of gold light appeared and suddenly changed the fossil's shape into what appeared to be a medal. After it was all done the medal popped out of the machine and Zack went over and picked it up to take a look at it. The medal was gold (of coarse), and on it was the figure of a T-rex engraved in the medal.

"This is so awesome! I finally have my first vivisaur! I'm going to let it know who I am!" said the excited Zack as he began to release his new prehistoric ally. Dr. Diggins eyes widened as the medal began to glow releasing the vivisaur inside.

"No don't let it out here!" he yelled, but it was too late the T-rex was released. It was a bit shorter then most big dinosaurs but still considered giant from the human perspective, it looked around for a moment and then directly at Zack. Suddenly it pounced on him; Diggins looked in horror as he believed that Zack had been eaten by the beast. "Oh no, I killed him why!? He was so young and wait a minute" Diggins listened closely to hear not screams of pain, but laughter coming from Zack. He took a look at the situation from another angle to see that the big behemoth wasn't eating Zack; he was licking Zack's face instead. In fact the way this T-rex acted was different it was playful and gentle almost like a dog or a new born baby. Finally it stopped licking him and began to look around again. Zack then got on his feet and wiped the slobber off his face.

"I like him he's a lot of fun." Zack said with a smile.

"I think he might be defective, its behavior is all wrong and it's not even full sized. Maybe we need to send it back to its fossil state to see what went wrong." Diggins replied, but Zack simply ran up to the T-rex and shielded it.

"No, sure he's not vicious but I think he'll be a great vivisaur to train. Besides Dad had faith in Tyrano and so do I" Zack said defending the T-rex.

"You named it?" asked Diggins.

"Of coarse, I have to call him something don't I?" replied Zack

"Well, alright you can keep him. If the two of you think it will be a good vivisaur then I do too, now go out and find some more fossils" said Diggins. Zack, didn't hesitate for a second he quickly sent Tyrano back to his medal and quickly ran out the door in excitement, he didn't need an excavation tutorial session for he knew how to excavate and had the tools to do so. He then quickly hopped on the ferry to the first dig site ready to excavate another vivisaur.


	4. The medal thief

Zack immediately got off the ferry as soon as he got to the dig site known as Greenhorn plains. He rushed out and began to search for fossils. Before he could even start he noticed that there was some people arguing near a gate all the way back in the dig site, curious to find out what everyone was fighting about over there he walked over to the gate to see what was going on. He saw a Pink haired girl and a couple of other kids his age yelling at a suspicious looking man with a sack of medals.

"You tricked us! Give me my medals back!" said the girl

"Tricked? I did nothing of the sort. All I did is led you away from your current medals with the hopes of new ones" replied the man. The girl then got annoyed and yelled

"But that's the same thing! Please just give me my medals, I need them to be a great fighter!" the man simply snickered at her pleas and began to walk away. Zack couldn't stand seeing all those fighters lose their medals, so he ran in front of the man to stop him.

"Give those medals back!" exclaimed Zack

"And what if I say….no?" asked the man "What are you going to do then?"

"I'll challenge you! If I can beat you in a one on one fossil battle, then you give all the medals back to those fighters over there" replied Zack. The man chuckled a bit then though it over.

"Okay but if I win not only do I walk away with all these medals, but I also get to take yours too!" he said hold out his hand

"It's a deal" Zack said shaking the man's hand. They both then got in position to begin their fossil battle. The man took out his medal and sent out his vivsaur, a Spinax. "Impressive, but I like to release my vivsaurs the way my dad did. With a battle cry!" said Zack taking out Tyrano's medal. "T-rex, Roar Tyrano!" he cried as he sent out his T-rex, Tyrano. Immediately after Tyrano was sent out he pounced on Zack again and began to lick his face, everyone else except Zack on the other hand just starred at Tyrano's weird behavior. They didn't know what was stranger, the fact Zack has a T-rex with him or that the big T-rex acts like a puppy. The man then began to crack up with laughter.

"You call that thing a vivisaur? Ha, he doesn't even make it as a house pet! That thing's just a useless scale for brains!" Tyrano then got off Zack as he stood up and said

"That's not true! Tyrano may act different but he's still my first vivisaur and I'll stand by him too! I faith in him!" the man stopped laughing and starred at him a little.

"Whatever kid, I'm still going to make you run home to your mommy. Spinax attack that miserable reptile!" Spinax obeyed the man and he began to charge straight at Tyrano.

"Tyrano, get ready to battle" said Zack and Tyrano listened so well that his puppy attitude quickly changed to the attitude a fierce Vivisaur. Spinax got ready to tackle Tyrano, but Tyrano grabbed him by the head spikes and threw him into the woods area of the dig site. "Okay Tyrano, you know what to do from here" said Zack, Tyrano nodded to him and ran after Spinax. Spinax tried charging again but Tyrano roared so loudly that it blew Spinax back and Tyrano charged at him and bit him and finally threw him into the air taking him down for the count. Spinax lay on the ground in front of the man for awhile and then suddenly disappeared into his medal.

"No way, that's impossible! How could that thing beat my Spinax?!" the man said in awe.

"I told you Tyrano and I can win." Said Zack as Tyrano walked back and stood next to him. "Now give the medals back, a deal's a deal." The man slowly back up trying to run for it, but Tyrano roared loudly at him and he ran off scared dropping the medals he stole. "Well, I guess he didn't want to play fair, great work out there Tyrano!" said Zack and Tyrano began to lick his face again. "Good boy Tyrano, good boy" Zack said and he sent him back to his medal.


	5. Meeting new people

Zack had one his first fossil battle with ease. On top of that he stopped a thief from stealing medals from other fighters, but he didn't let go to his head. He just saw it as doing the right thing and he was happy to do it. The fighters who had their medals taken went through the thief's bag and took back the medals that stole. Zack used his sonar to see around and luckily there was one right under him. He took out his pick Axe and gave a good blow to the ground to see a skull of a bird like dinosaur, it was a pterodactyl.

"Alright, that's a good find!" said Zack as he put the head fossil into his case, he then noticed the girl from before. Her hair was pure pink and so were her eyes, in fact she wore pink too. Pink clothes, pink helmet, there was a lot of pink that she had (Wow I wonder what her favorite color is?). She walked up to Zack and looked at him with her pink eyes

"Hey, you're that guy who beat the thief right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Zack by the way" Said Zack

"My name's Rosie, nice to meet you" Rosie said with a smile. "Thanks for getting my medals back, I really appreciate the help."

"No problem, I was glad to help out" replied Zack, and then suddenly there was a scream from the thief from before. Zack looked over his shoulder to see that the thief was being arrested by the police who were taking him away "I guess crime really doesn't pay" said Zack. One of the police men walked up to him, he was big in size and had this big bushy mustache, and he appeared to be in charge.

"Which one of you caught this criminal?" he asked

"He did" replied Rosie

"Well, I just jumped in really, it was nothing" said Zack

"Well I still have to congratulate you. It's not every day that a young fossil fighter like you helps catch a thief like that. My name is captain Bullwort, and I'm the captain of the police here on Vivisaur Island."

"Nice to meet you cap. I'm Zack, Zack Archer." Said Zack

"Archer? Like the famous John Archer, the Vivisaur legend John Archer?" Bullwort asked with intrigue.

"Yup, he's my dad" said Zack

"Well, this is very good indeed. I'd like to see how your progress here goes. Well it was nice meeting you Archer, I'm going to put this criminal away where he belongs" and with that Bullwort walked away with his policemen and the thief and got back on the police boat back to the island.

"Well maybe I should be getting back too." Zack started to walk away but then was stopped when Rosie grabbed his arm.

"Wait, before you go back can I ask you to meet someone?" she asked. Zack thought it over and then nodded yes. "Thanks I appreciate it." So they both got on the ferry to Vivisaur Island.


	6. An unexpected old friend

As soon as Rosie and Zack got off the boat on Vivisaur Island, Rosie continued to lead Zack to the place she was trying to show him. They went past the Island's square and went right into the guild area, an area of the island filled with stores, and other places.

"So who exactly is this person, I'm supposed to meet?" asked Zack

"You'll see" replied Rosie and as she said stopped in front of a huge building that in big letters near the top said the word Richmond on it. They walked to the elevator and as they went up Zack wondered who it was Rosie wanted him to meet here. He knew the Richmond building was a high ranked place on the list of high ranked places on the Island, but who could she know here? When they finally got to the top floor, they walked into an office to see this old man in a chair "Hi Grandpa!" said Rosie.

"Oh hello Rosie, good to see you" said the man

"Grandpa, wait your Grandpa is Mr. Richmond?!" Zack said with surprise in his voice

"Yes, Rosie here is my Grand daughter. By the way who are you?" said Mr. Richmond

"I'm Zack Archer sir" replied Zack

"Archer? No kidding? What a surprise, I almost didn't recognize you Zack. Last time I saw you, you were learning how to walk" Mr. Richmond said with a chuckle.

"We met?" asked Zack

"Why yes, we have. I met you when you were just a baby, I knew your father he was a very good friend of mine" said Mr. Richmond

"Grandpa, Zack helped me get my medals back when they were stolen! That thief didn't know what hit him" Rosie said butting in.

"Really now, that's amazing! Thank you for the help then Zack" said Mr. Richmond with a smile "Like father like son I suppose. Your father would've done the exact same thing if he was in your position."

"Yeah, you're right about that" Zack said grinning

"Well, I have to give you a reward for helping Rosie. It'll be my way of saying thank you." Replied Mr. Richmond

"Nah, you don't have to do that. I was happy to help, doing the right thing is its own reward" said Zack

"Well if you say so" Mr. Richmond said. The two talked for awhile about Zack's Dad and how he started out as a fossil fighter, his first Vivosaur, and even how he met Zack's mom when he dug up Tyrano's head fossil. Eventually Zack, Mr. Richmond and Rosie said their good byes for now and Zack went back to the fossil center to get ready for his rank test.


	7. The road to level 2

Zack got quickly to work on the fossil he found in Green horn plains. He cleaned it flawlessly and revived it faster than you could say Tyrannosaurus rex. The new Vivosaur was surprisingly enough a Pterodactyl, a female one at that. It stared at Zack curiously to see what he would do.

"Good girl, easy now I'm not going to hurt you" said Zack with a little caution in his voice. The pterodactyl flew around in circles around the revival center, using all the hyperactive energy that she had. Around and around she went exerting her energy almost never stopping, this cause a small wind storm as she did this. "Easy girl, calm down please!" said Zack and as he said this the pterodactyl slowed down and landed right next to him. "Yo8've got a lot of energy to spare huh?" he said petting the pterodactyl's head "I think I'll call you Wynn. How about it, do you like that name girl?" Wynn nodded her head at the name. She really seemed to like it a lot. She then wrapped her wings around Zack giving him a hug as she suddenly fell asleep. "Good girl you rest up for now, ok? We have a big match today and we got to be at our finest" and with that Zack returned Wynn to her medal so she could rest up. Zack then got up and ran out of the fossil center to sign up for the level 2 test. Once he did he got ready for his turn at the cleaning exam. Once he did he got in and cleaned the fossil in a short amount of time.

"Whoa!" said the proctor "How did you clean that fossil so quick and thorough like that?"

"I guess it runs in the family" replied Zack as he left the cleaning test room and got ready for his level 2 match. The match was a two on two vivosaur battle, the opponent revealed his two vivosaurs as a Spinax and a V-raptor. "Not bad, but get a load of mine. Tyrannosaurus, Roar Tyrano and Pterodactyl, soar through the sky Wynn!" and with that both Tyrano and Wynn were released from their medal and got ready to battle. Spinax was the first to attack, so Tyrano charged into Spinax and began their fight, at the same time V-raptor tried to attack Wynn, but she flew up into the air to dodge it then swooped down and attacked the V-raptor. Tyrano finally overpowered the spinax andthrew him to the ground using his tail.

"You think you beat me, but you're wrong kid! I'm going to win not you! Here it comes Spinax use needle shot and V-raptor use quick claw!" yelled the opponent, he was obviously wasn't going to let Zack beat him so easily. The two attacks untied together and hit Tyrano and Wynn with devastating power and force.

"Tyrano, Wynn! Are you ok?" said Zack, and the two vivosaurs nodded their heads to tell him yes. "Good, let's do what they did and use a combo move! Wynn, fly around them as quick as you can like earlier today." Wynn began to fly in circles like at the revival center catching Spinax and V-raptor in a whirlwind keeping them in one place so they wouldn't dodge the next attack. "Now, Tyrano use Dino flame in the middle of the whirlwind!" Tyrano got his attack ready and shot his flame at both the vivosaurs making a double knock out.

"N-no, I lost!" said the opponent, Zack had won the match and because of that he became a level two fossil fighter. Afterwards he went back to the hotel and went to bed knowing he did a job well done.


	8. A mysterious visitor

Zack awoke the next morning like anyone would. He got up, got dressed, and ate breakfast. This seems like any other morning doesn't it, well this morning was about to get an unusual event. After Zack did all that normal stuff he walked outside to see that a whole bunch of people were crowding around something at the harbor.

"I wonder what's going on over there." Zack said to himself, he then walked to the crowd to see what was going on. "Excuse me" he said tapping the shoulder to the man in front of him "Do you have any idea what's going on here?"

"Yeah, you're not going to believe this though. There's some sort of vivisaur trapped in a block of ice there" said the man. Zack couldn't believe what he just heard. He didn't even think it was possible for a vivisaur to be found in a block of ice, Zack then pushed his way through the crowd to find that the guy he asked wasn't lying there was indeed a vivisaur frozen in an ice block, but something was different about this one from the others. This one had blue fur, a long trunk, and big tusks. This could only mean one thing, this vivisaur was a mammoth. "So isn't anyone going to clean this…I mean it is technically a fossil when you get right down to it" said one guy in the crowd, "Yeah he's right, but who should get it?" said another man in the crowd, the other members started to argue over who claim the rare find not aware of what was happening as they did that. The ice began to crack as if the mammoth was trying to get itself out, well it succeeded, because suddenly without warning the mammoth busted right out of the ice with a thunderous sound.

"Well…now you don't have to argue over cleaning it" Zack remarked. The big Mammoth stood in front of the crowd staring at them, almost like if it was seeing what they would do first.

"Well ain't that convenient, now I have no worries about messing it up then" said one man as he walked out of the crowd and then to the very front of the mammoth "Now come here to your new fighter" he said to the mammoth, but it was not amused by these words. It then let out another loud sound and began to charge at the man. He and everyone else ran for cover as the big newly revived creature rampaged through the island square.

"Zack!" said a familiar voice, Zack turned around to see that it was Rosie who called out to him. "Did you see that thing?" she asked

"Yeah, it's causing quite a mess too" Zack replied, Rosie nodded her head and said

"We got to stop it Zack, if we leave it here to rampage who knows what'll happen." Zack then nodded his head in agreement "My thoughts exactly" he said and the two fighters went to stop this rampage once and for all.


	9. Calming the savage beast?

And so is in the fight of his life, against a vivosaur probably hundreds of years old. Going head to head…wait a minute I've gone too far a head you probably don't even know what I'm talking about. Well let's back track a bit shall we? Previously a Vivosaur frozen in ice washed up near the Harbor of Vivosaur Island, many wanted to use this vivosaur as their own, but as soon as it heard that it went crazy and rampaged. Now Zack and Rosie are trying to find away to calm the big mammoth down so nobody is hurt.

"Okay so we're going to stop a mammoth from destroying the island, have any idea how we're going to do that?" asked Rosie. Zack shrugged his shoulders and said

"I'm working on it, I think we could reason with it if we try hard enough." Rosie had no idea how that was going to possibly work; in fact she thought that idea was doomed from the start. But she felt that if anyone could pull this off, it's Zack. The two finally caught up with the rampaging mammoth and Zack quickly got his attention. "Hey big guy over here!" shouted Zack "I just want to talk to you!", but it seemed like the beast had no intention of listening. It charged right at Zack, who jumped out of the way just in the knick of time. "So much for talking" he said getting his medal ready "Guess we got to do this the old fashion way" Zack released Tyrano from his medal getting ready to fight. The two vivosaurs began to fight each other at what at first seemed like an equal match up, but it seemed the mammoth was smarter than it looked. It began to land several strong blows to Tyrano and then used a cold chill on Tyrano that knocked the big T-rex off his balance. "Uh oh, this isn't good" said Zack

"That's because Tyrano is a fire style vivosaur, the mammoth I think is a water style vivosaur so he has the advantage on Tyrano" Rosie replied. Zack returned Tyrano to his medal form as he released Wynn to make a better match up.

"Right I forgot what type it might be…my bad" said Zack a bit embarrassed. The fight between Wynn and the mammoth was still intense though; Wynn was able to land a few good blows and always quickly went back into the air once she did. The mammoth could not catch her while she was in the air due to his weight, so this made a good strategy.

"Don't you think it's a little weird though?" Rosie asked, Zack turned to Rosie a little confused and said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this mammoth gets washed up on shore after being frozen for who knows how long and all of a sudden it rampages? It doesn't make all that much sense to me" Rosie replied.

"Yeah you're right….which means something is making it go berserk" Zack said with surprise. "But what would be so bad it's makes this guy in a foul mood?" Zack analyzed the mammoth a bit as Wynn was fighting it and found something that might be the cause of the rampage. Right at the bottom of the behemoth's foot was a thorn stuck in his foot. "There, that must be it!" Zack pointed out "Wynn, knock the mammoth on his back!" in a flash Wynn made a tornado knocking the mammoth on his back, Zack then ran up to the mammoth and quickly pulled the thorn out of it's foot. As soon as he did the big vivosaur seemed to calm down a whole bunch, in fact it seemed friendlier now. It returned to its medal form soon after.

"A thorn….a thorn was causing all this?" Rosie exclaimed with sheer shock and slight disappointment

"Well, yeah I guess he was just grumpy from it was all' Zack said with a shrug as he picked up the medal "In any case lets keep the fact I have the thing that rampaged today a secret."

"Yeah that sounds like an idea" Rosie said as she nodded, Zack then grinned a bit looking at the bright blue sky and said

"Well this is one way to start the day."


End file.
